What Now? A NarutoAvatar mishap!
by Zenevieve-Son
Summary: Sokka is separated from the gang and sprains his ankle. He bumps into Team 7 who help him out. The gang finally find Sokka, but how will they react when they find their missing friend? Chapter 1 up! Mostly Naru/Saku and Aang/Katara.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, The last airbender or any of the characters involved in this story. This is fan-made for the entertainment of others.

**A/N: Well herro guys! This is my first full length story, instead of a one-shot. BUUUUTTT, this revolves a couple days after my story  
Lucky Happening.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unexpected  
**

It was rather sunny out. As the usual; warm, breezy, there would be a few dry clouds pass beneath the sun, and perfect atmosphere. Team 7 had just finished off a C-rank mission from a nearby village, but the unusual troupe were not heading towards home.

"Ehhh~ Kaka-sensei, what the hell are we doing? Why can't we go back to Konoha?" A certain loud shinobi nagged.

With no reply, he growled and snapped his head away, catching himself looking at his favourite Sakura blossom.

Catching the blond through the corner of her eyes, the irritation got the best of her.

"Yes?" She questioned, brows twitching.

"N-nothing." He stated, turning his head away. Why did she have to be so cruel to him? He was only admiring her pretty face.

Sakura had also wondered why Kakashi was being... slightly altered.

Walking up a few feet, the pink kunoichi caught up with Naruto, standing by his side, she quickly got him to face her.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Hmm?" He was relieved his girlfriend was finally talking to him, knowing any of her discomfort was not because of his being.

"I mean yes?" He barked, surprisingly enough to make Sakura jump, but she shook the feeling off.

"Why is Kakashi so quiet? It's like he's been possessed or something..." She trailed off, witnessing the masked man turn his head back and looking at her. Naruto noticed and froze in his tracks.

"Sorry guys, I had ear plugs in." He smirked.

Both Naruto and Sakura felt their jaw hit the ground. Studdering too much to speak, they let the truth sink in, and continued their journey home, in uncomfortable silence. Sakura then realized that Sai was with them, he was more silent than Kakashi was, but then again, that's Sai for you. He was just walking peacefully, taking in his surroundings.

_'Probably looking for inspiration for a new piece. Oh that's right, I still have to help him name his drawings!'_ She propped a mental note in her big head that she finally tolerated after being convinced by Naruto.

After 10 minutes of silence, there was a sound in the bush.

"YOW! Aha, what the heck?" More like a racket.

With the desire for something to finally happen, Naruto urgently ran towards the foliage to help whoever was in the bush.

"Naruto?" Sakura questioned, chasing after him.

Through a thick wall of vegetation, there was an opening of grass, and at his feet, Naruto noticed a boy, with tanned skin and around his age. He had his hair tied back and shaved at the sides, wearing a blue outfit, and some sort of weapon attached to his back. Grunting in pain, he was holding clenching his ankle.

_'Must've twisted it.'_ "Hey, are you okay?" The blond said while kneeling down. Finally, Sakura had caught up, standing behind Naruto, looking over his head.

As the boy opened his eyes, he noticed two people before him. _'Blond and pink hair? What the-'_

"Gah, yea, I'm fine!" He shouted. "Th-this is nothing." He tried to stand up on his own will, placing a hand on his knee to propel himself upwards. But once he stood on two feet, the pain shot through his leg, resulting in him collapsing into Naruto's arms.

"I don't think so. We'll help you." Naruto confirmed. This had the boy infuriated, with crimson shading his entire face down to his neck.

As he was resting against the trunk of a tree, the girl with pink hair was hovering her palm above his injured ankle. He was wondering how she could heal without medicine, and that water could not heal bones, however, he finally noticed a green aura emitting from her hand into his ankle. He was amazed at her technique, and described by her clothes, she didn't belong in one of the nations, which meant she wasn't a bender. After a few minutes, his ankle felt lighter. Still hurt, yet numb enough to be standing with support.

"Woa, thanks a lot, young lady."

"My pleasure." She smiled sweetly. Her smile had a tint of light pink appear on the boy's face. This, Naruto noticed, and question the fact when Sakura blushes around him, it normally causes the negative effect on her.

"May I ask, how did you do that?"

"Hm? The healing? Well, it's something especially for medic-nin's. We simply must be able to fully sustain control of our chakra, and emit the source." She explained.

"Chakra, eh? My friend tried opening his chakra pools, but it didn't work out for him"

"Alright enough chit-chat, let's get you where you need to be." Naruto stated. He really didn't mind the fact that he was the one who had to carry this boy. He seemed... un-annoying, unlike his other teammate Sai.

With his arm hanging over Naruto's neck, he helped him through the foliage with Sakura leading the way. Sokka found that Naruto stood a good two inches taller than the him, but only because he was slouching.

"Oh, hey, what's your name? I'm Naruto." The blond smiled.

"I-I'm Sokka." He hesitated, not sure if he should have revealed his name in the first place. He thought of how he could find his friends and get back to where he belongs.

"Hey Naruto, that girl up there is really pretty." Sokka blurted. Naruto hesitated for a second, then put aside the jealousy beating-stick. There's nothing wrong that would happen between those two, right? Oh how he hated the thought of it.

"Yeah, she's be- cute. Why, what's up with you?"

"Uhm, you think we could catch up with her? I'd like to know her name."

"Sakura. Her name is Sakura..." He trailed off, grinding his teeth.

"Sakura, like the cherry blossoms, how nice." He squealed under the extreme pressure on his forearm which Naruto was holding to support.

"D-dude, could you loosen up a bit? My sister would kill me if I came back a cripple, _not like I already am.._."

"Heh, sorry..."

* * *

Despite the delay, the group had finally reached a clearing, which was on the side of a dirt path.

"Ah, Kaka-sensei!" Naruto greeted happily.

"Oh, Naruto, who do we have here?" The masked man greeted.

Sokka seemed a little bit uncertain of this man. First of all, why is he hiding behind a mask? Second thing is, he's reading a really perverted book.

"This is Sokka. He sprained his ankle in the woods down there doing who know's what.. Sokka, this is Kakashi, and Sai.

Sokka turned to examine the other boy in the group. He was pale, and his face almost seemed emotionless, that is, until he curled his lips into a smile that was down right creepy. "Hello."

"Nice to meet you all."

"Now, Sokka, where are you headed? Are you from a village anywhere near here?"

"Nope, nowhere close to this place. I'm actually looking for my friends. We were supposed to travel through the woods to meet up with-"

"How were you separated?"

Sokka really didn't want to announce the humiliation of how he was lost from his friends, or rather injured. It was just too embarrassing for a guy like him to handle. Nevertheless, he confessed.

"I uh.. fell out of a tree."

And with that, Naruto had burst out laughing, almost dropping the poor cripple.

"Haha, really? What were you doing, trying to be a samurai?" He barked from his excess laughter.

"What are you laughing at! Jumping from tree to tree is hard! I've only seen one person in my life do that before, and he uses air... what gives you the right to laugh? Can you jump trees?" The boy in blue blurted.

"Uh, yeah. Haha, what would make you ask a silly question like that?"

"What? You calling me a fool?" Sokka questioned.

Naruto then smiled and pointed to his forehead protector. "You do know what this means right? And the fact that all four of us have them?"

He was right, Sokka had noticed that they were all wearing headbands, the same type, but different colours. They had plates on them with a type of symbol that included a swirl that twirled in the same direction as the air nomads, which represented of the four nations, but he's never seen one that resembled a leaf.

"No, I don't." He replied.

"Huh, fancy that." Naruto said. He was stunned that this boy called Sokka had never known of ninja's, or seen the symbol of the hidden leaf. Must be from the city's, but who knew they dressed like that?

After some known silence, Kakashi realized something important. He took out a scroll from his back pouch and examined it.

"Oi Sokka, you weren't happening to be traveling with a boy with a scar on his face, and a bald monk with a blue arrow imprinted on his forehead, have you?" Kakashi implied.

"Uhm... N-no, why would you ask that?" Sokka flinched.

"Just wondering... for your safety." He implied. "Alright,we'll help you get to where you need to be, let's go." The masked man waved as he continued walking down the road.

As they begun their tracks, with Kakashi and Sai ahead, Sakura stayed behind to walk side by side with Naruto, and Sokka on the other side.

"So, uh, Sakura, Naruto, can you two bend?"

"Wh-what?" Sakura had apparently took that the wrong way.

"No no no! I mean, can you manipulate any elements?" Based on her reaction, she must've never known what a bender was.

"Oh.. in that case, he can!" She tapped Naruto's shoulder. "Almost everyone in our village can, and all different kinds, too." Sakura smiled.

"What? You're village consists of different benders?"

"Well, if you mean people who can manipulate elements, then yeah." The loud blond exclaimed.

"What?" Sokka roared, "H-how is that possible! Benders can only possess one element besides the Avatar! And the Avatar is the last one who can manipulate air!"

"What are you talking about? I can manipulate wind... and what is this _Avatar_ you speak of?"

"You're serious! No, you're lying, you can't control wind! Liar!" He blurted, pointing his finger at the whiskered boy.

"No!"

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

* * *

A few hours later, it was time for the sun to reach it's downfall. Camp was set up, and Sokka occupied Naruto's. They were all lined up beside each other, with Naruto between Sokka and Sakura, how fortunate. With the fire going, and everyone but Kakashi sitting on their sheets, they watched the fire, with Sokka and Naruto explaining through Kakashi's quiet snores.

"So you're saying you've never heard of benders, _or_ the Avatar?"

"Mhm, that's right. We ninja's can manipulate all of nature types, and there's more than four."

"That's not possible... how come I've traveled the world and never heard of you ninja's?" This, Naruto could not find the answer to.

"Dunno.." He shrugged.

Deciding to drop the subject and figure this out the following day, something nice caught Sokka's eyes. Curious, he leaned forward and saw Sakura sitting on the other end of Naruto. Her eyes were bright green, and twinkled from the reflection of the fire that blended into a hazel. They sparkled like diamonds, and oh how they reminded him of his current girlfriend.

"Uh.. Sakura."

"Yes?" She replied, always smiling.

Summing up the courage to talk, he planned it would be best to start off with something small. "Your eyes are very pretty. They remind me of a girl I'm in love with." He smiled.

Sakura's heartbeat was picking up the paste as she played with her hair. "Is that so?" She blushed, looking away. She then looked at Naruto, sitting in the middle of them. His hands were clenched in tight fists that could cut circulation, resting on his knees with his looking straight ahead. Sakura could read Naruto like a book when he was like this.

_'Oh yeah, he's jealous.'_ She thought, giggling. She knew her giggles were the spark to help Naruto sooth his temper. He'd always melt when she smiled at him or laughed, but not when it was for another guy.

The grip of his fists lightened and he was calmer.. watching the fire. Sokka watched as Sakura placed a hand on Naruto's. He was analytical at her actions towards a teammate. Sakura scootched over and sat laid against Naruto's side, amidst Naruto playing with her fingers. Naruto had noticed Sokka trying to hit on Sakura, and so right when his eyes met Sokka's, that was when war was raged. Sakura loved to tease boys, oh yes indeed, an ability gained from her best friend, Ino.

"So, Sokka, tell me a little bit more about yourself. Why were you trying to jump tree's back there?" He asked.

"Hrrm.." He growled. "I was dared by one of my friends, she's a real jerk..."

"Oh? Are you sure it isn't your excremental bovine attitude?" Sai finally stated. Naruto accidentally let out a "Tch." while laughing as hard as he could, face palming his face. Sokka's face went red as steam whistled through his ears.

"What was that, pantywaist?" He barked.

"Haa, just ignore Sai. He's a really good friend once you get past his absurd side." Naruto laughed.

"Hmph! Whatever..." The brunette huffed while crossing his arms. He had noticed Sakura lightly breathing against Naruto's shoulder, sound asleep. Naruto nudged backwards slowly so that Sakura was lying down on her shared sleeping bag.

He then witnessed Naruto rubbing her face, and moving her pink locks away from her charming forehead. Naruto leaned down, and kissed her forehead sweetly.

"Hey!"

Naruto flinched at the loud, disturbing noise, then glared at the predicament.

"Sokka, man, keep it down! You'll wake everyone up!"

"Sorry, but why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"I mean, am I missing something here?"

"You seem like a guy who has a girlfriend. So why are you getting all worked up?"

"Eh, just disturbed..." At this dumb statement, Naruto's face just shown disappointment.

"You seem like a smart guy, besides, that's none of your business." He simply stated, with lips stretched to a thin line while eyes were half-lidded.

"Oh.. How long have you two known each other?"

"Years, well, almost my whole life actually. Since I was I think.. 5."

"Oh wow, _I stand no chance_." Sokka sighed, falling back into his blankets.

Naruto laughed at his frustration. Feeling the heaviness taking control of his eyelids, he lied down on his spread, resting his hands behind his head, gazing at the stars of the night.

* * *

"I wonder where Sokka is..." A tall boy with a vile scar on his face questioned. Normally, he wouldn't really care, but it seems too quiet without Sokka, even with a loud, bald monk with him. Beside him was the entire gang, resting on a giant flying bison which shadowed the grass below.

Peering down below, was the said monk. "I'm sure he still isn't in the trees..."

"Pff, what an idiot. The boy really thought he could jump trees on his own." A girl said with white eyes, kicking back into her comfortable posture.

"I really hope he's okay..." An anxious girl with blue clothing and long brown hair stated.

"Look! I found him!"

**A/N: I needed to make a few changes to this chapter before I could put up the next chapter. Wish me luck!**


End file.
